Les enfants de la nuit
by Tiphanoushkoushki
Summary: Le monde, quel qu'il soit, a toujours une part d'ombre en lui. La lumière n'est qu'un mince rideau comparé à la noirceur du cœur Humain. Pourtant, quelques âmes réussissent à voir du bon dans chacun d'entre nous. Optimisme ou naïveté, qui saura dire exactement ce qui les anime? Magi ou non, les enfants nés dans l'ombre cherchent leur voie, et la trouveront. ** CHAP 3 EN LIGNE **
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour les n'amis ! Je suis Tiphanoushkoushki et je suis nouvelle sur le Fandom de Magi.

J'ai découvert très récemment l'anime (c'est à dire deux semaines en réalité) et je l'ai trouvé tellement excellent que je me suis dit "tient, si j'allais voir si y a des fanfics dessus." J'étais assez étonnée, comme beaucoup de personnes sur les fandom, de constater que malgré le potentiel du manga, il n'y ait QUE 26 fictions en français. Bon, je n'ai pas pût m'empêcher de venir sckouater la place.

Ceci est ma première fiction sur Magi. J'ai eût le plaisir de recevoir la collaboration de deux amies pour celle-ci. J'appelle Séphy et PandiPanda ! Nous sommes donc la coopteam de Magi (Siphano... sort de ce corps !) Ici, il aura donc cinq OC (est-ce si étonnant...?). J'ai vu qu'il y avait beaucoup de Yaoi sur le fandom donc je me suis dit que j'allais faire des pairings hétérosexuels, pour faire plaisir à Séphy (qui n'aime pas particulièrement le Yaoi. On a essayé de la convertir mais c'est mort XD PAS TAPER !), et me disant que nous avions toutes nos chances ici. Je pense que je ferais, toujours en coopération, un yaoi avec je ne sais pas trop qui. je demanderai à PandiPanda le pairing qu'elle préfère. Et vous aussi, chers lecteurs, donnez votre avis en m'envoyant un PM ou en allant directement sur mon Twitter. Cherchez à _Tiphanoushkoush_. Celui de PandiPanda c'est... _TitPandiPanda_. Oui, on est inspirées !

**Auteures:** Séphy, PandiPanda et Tiphanoushkoushki.

**Titre : **Les enfants de la nuit.

**Rating :** T (je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener en réalité QuQ)

**Disclamer:** On commence toujours par le plus frustrant... Magi n'est pas à nous, et à personne d'ailleurs... Seulement à Shinobu Ohtaka...

**Paring :** Characters + Ocs, forcément.

Bon, on se retrouve en bas ?

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1 : Choix.**

La mer, grande et d'un bleu qui semble infini... Le doux vent qui faisait promener les vagues et le soleil dont la chaleur laissait transparaitre une des ces journées où l'on voudrait lézarder sans soucis. Des bateaux et voiliers, déambulant sur les vagues, aussi légers que des plumes... Et au loin, la terre, promesse d'un nouvel avenir, teintée de jaune doré et d'ocre. Au sommet de la ville, le château se distinguait même de loin. Il surgissait au beau milieu des habitations diverses. Malgré le peu de végétation, le panorama était agréable à regarder depuis le pont du navire. Le port est grand puisque Balbad est le carrefour du commerce au Sud du grand continent. Les marchandises y affluent, les gens bougent et même à la tombée du jour, les commerces se remplissent des clients de nuits.

- Enfin, c'est ce qu'on veut nous faire encore croire..., murmura une jeune fille blonde sur le pont d'un bateau.

Cette jeune fille, c'est Ever, magicienne du pays de Sindoria. Elle avait fait le long voyage en mer depuis son pays sur ordre de son père adoptif. Elle devait chercher sa sœur qui ne donnait plus de nouvelles depuis plus de quatre mois. Et cela devenait inquiétant. Le bâtiment se rapprochait doucement mais sûrement du port et de ses quais. Les marins s'affairaient à la tâche, tiraient les cordages, rentraient les voiles et enfin se préparaient à encrer dans la marina. Une fois le bateau accroché solidement à une bite d'amarrage, le ponton fut descendu, permettant à ses passagers d'enfin poser les pieds en terre ferme pour la première fois depuis un très long mois. Ever alla chercher ses affaires dans sa cabine et remonta sur le pont avec un regard visiblement inquiet sur la ville en face d'elle. Allait-elle trouver sa sœur en bonne forme ?

Une fois à terre, une carte en main, sa sacoche et son sceptre sous le bras, la blonde aux yeux bleus se dirigea vers l'endroit de résidence de sa sœur, un hôtel peu populaire cher les riches et discret dans la ville. Elle espérait fortement croiser la jeune fille sur le chemin pour ne pas se retrouver on ne sait où dans la cité. On ne sait jamais. Et puis, sans oublier les regards étranges des gens sur le chemin, Ever essayait de passer pour une citoyenne normale, mais sa démarche traduisait une gêne et en cela, plus son sceptre et ses vêtements, ça se voyait clairement qu'elle n'était pas du coin. La magicienne se donna du courage de finir sa course le plus vite possible car la nuit commençait à tomber sur la ville et elle ne savait pas quels genres d'individus pouvaient trainer dans les rues le soir. Arrivée à destination, la jeune blonde se présenta à la réception du dit hôtel.

- Alice... Alice... Non, je suis navré mais cette personne est partie de l'hôtel il y a plus de quatre mois après avoir réglé sa chambre, l'informa le réceptionniste.

Ever poussa un long soupir et réserva sa chambre pour les jours à venir. Une fois dans celle-ci, de colère mêlé d'inquiétude, elle balança son sac et son sceptre sur son lit et hurla de frustration de ne pas avoir pût trouver sa sœur.

-Mais où est-elle partie la gourde ?!

L'envie de tout détruire passa vite dans son esprit, mais la faim lui tenaillant l'estomac lui rappela une certaine priorité : manger. Allant dans la salle de bain dans le but de se rafraîchir un peu, changeant de vêtements, Ever chercha un moyen pour retrouver sa stupide sœur. Elle n'avait averti personne de son départ de l'hôtel il y a quatre mois, sachant que sa famille n'avait pas eu de nouvelles depuis... Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire depuis un an de séparation ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait donc prit de partir comme ça ?

-J'ai trop faim pour réfléchir maintenant..., soupira la jeune fille en descendant les escaliers pour aller dans le restaurant de l'hôtel.

Avec l'argent que lui avait donné son père, elle ne manquerait pas moyens pour survivre. Ever s'installa dans un coin du restaurant et passa commande de crêpes avec diverses garnitures, autant salées que sucrées.

__ Faudrait que je fasse une sorte d'avis de recherche... que je demande aux citoyens s'ils ne l'auraient pas vue..., pensa t-elle alors qu'elle mangeait paresseusement sa troisième crêpe._

La journée qui s'annonçait n'avait rien de très réjouissante. Pas plus que toutes les longues journées en mer à tourner en rond dans la cabine ou sur le pont du bateau. Aller chercher Alice dans une ville totalement inconnue n'aurait rien d'une partie de plaisir. Connaissant le caractère plutôt joueur de sa sœur, elle ne serait pas facile à trouver dans ce dédale de rues et d'échoppes. C'était toujours la plus dure à débusquer à cache-cache, si bien que même le lendemain, impossible de mettre la main dessus.

__Ok... ça me saoule déjà cette histoire..._

Après avoir mangé plus d'une vingtaine de crêpes, étant très fatiguée, Ever se décida à retourner dans sa chambre. S'apprêtant pour la nuit, elle souhaita par la pensée une bonne nuit à Alice.

__ Si je remets la main sur toi ma belle, tu vas passer un mauvais quart d'heure._

Quelque part dans la ville, quelqu'un éternua fortement, réveillant ses colocataires de chambrés.

Le lendemain, après un bon petit déjeuné, Ever emporta avec elle son sceptre rétractable et une bourse avec quelques pièces de monnaies. Elle quitta l'hôtel plutôt de bonne humeur et commença sa quête. Elle commença par les commerces à proximité du bâtiment. Tous lui assurèrent avoir déjà vu la jeune fille en question mais étaient incapables de dire où elle pouvait être. En quoi cela les regardaient-ils, d'ailleurs ? Ever tenta dans les bars et tavernes de jours et toujours le même résultat. Aucune trace de la brune.

__Je commence à désespérer..._

Ever était, à ce jour, certaine d'une chose : Alice était en vie et pour cause, les villageois la croisaient encore dans certains quartiers de la ville. C'était... plutôt une bonne chose non ? Mais... Pour Ever, c'était différent : sa sœur n'avait donc aucune raison d'être partie sans avoir averti personne. Et ça la mettait en rogne. Donc, retour au point de départ. La jeune mage déambula encore jusqu'à midi dans les rues avant de prendre un repas dans un restaurant, abandonnant alors une pièce d'or. Oui, pour un poulet rôti, une quinzaine de crêpes et une cruche de thé, la pièce d'or les valait largement.

__ Ne me dit pas qu'elle vit dans une poubelle ou je ne sais quoi, parce que là... je pète un câble..._

Le ventre rempli, Ever marcha d'un pas lent dans le deuxième quartier résidentiel à visiter, sur les 50 à faire, sachant qu'ils étaient très grands. Ses recherches de l'après-midi ne menèrent pas à grand-chose non plus... C'est exaspérée qu'elle rentra bredouille à l'hôtel, espérant que demain serait plus propice et concluant. **Surtout** concluant.

Le lendemain matin, vers dix heures, la magicienne se décida à se lever. Vannée de son expédition de la veille, ses jambes la menaçaient de lâcher. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à abandonner sa sœur et à ne pas donner de nouvelles à leur père...

- Surtout qu'il risque de ne pas être content si je rentre seule..., déclara la jeune fille avec peine.

Avec le peu de courage qui lui restait, un petit déjeuné reconstituant dans le ventre, la blonde sortit du bâtiment avec à la main son sceptre rétractable. Ever passa encore sa matinée à la recherche de la moindre information concernant sa sœur mais sans plus de résultats que la veille... Désespérant tout ça. Elle apprit durant la matinée que le Gang des Brumes avait encore fait parler d'eux la nuit dernière : ces bandits auraient pillé une grande famille de nobles à la lueur de la Lune. Rien de très rassurant pour la blondinette. Vers quatorze heures, la jeune fille se posa dans une des tavernes du coin pour un repos bien mérité. Une boisson fraîche entre les mains, son regard se perdit sur l'émeraude taillée grossièrement sur le dessus de son sceptre magique, comme s'il pouvait lui apporter les réponses tant recherchées. Elle bût soudainement d'une traite et prit son sceptre dans ses mains, pressa son front et ferma les yeux.

- J'ai besoin d'un signe... Maintenant !, cria t-elle dans le bar.

Tous se tournèrent vers elle. Avait-elle trop bu... d'eau ? Ever rouvrit ses yeux bleu-gris et aperçu au dehors des Rukhs blancs voler, la narguant, visiblement. Posant vite une piécette d'or sur la table, La magicienne se mit à courir après les oiseaux blancs dans l'espoir de retrouver sa sœur. Au point où elle en était, elle se fichait bien de savoir où les Rukhs l'emmèneraient. Ils ne se déplaçaient pas très vite, mais pas trop lentement non plus. Mais cela mettait la patience d'Ever à bout. Les gens qui passaient la prenaient certainement pour une folle, mais pour ceux qui voyaient les oiseaux en question, ils souriaient tout simplement. Elle passa et repassa dans les mêmes rues que la veille. Ce foutaient t-ils d'elle ? Mais, sachant que les Rukhs ne pouvaient pas mentir... qu'essayaient-ils de lui montrer exactement ? La brune était passée par là il y a peu de temps ou bien... merde ? Durant ses allés et retours interminables dans toute la ville, le ciel commençait à se colorer de rose et de rouge, donnant à la ville un aspect presque irréel. N'oubliant pas pour autant son objectif, Ever put admirer les murs des bâtiments devenir peu à peu de la même couleur que le ciel. Les Rukhs s'arrêtèrent alors soudainement devant un bâtiment, tournoyant autour d'une porte plutôt... moche... La blonde se retourna alors et fixa le chemin parcouru. Visiblement, elle n'était plus dans les beaux quartiers. Des enfants crasseux et maigrichons la fixaient des fenêtres et des entrées des... pouvons-nous appeler ça des maisons ? Une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Que pouvait bien faire Alice dans un endroit pareil, si tentée que les Rukhs l'y aient emmenée ? Prenant son courage à deux mains, Ever poussa doucement la porte en bois qui fit un grincement terrible. Son sceptre à la main, elle entra et découvrit d'autres Rukhs s'agglutiner devant un panneau en bois au sol.

__ Une trappe ?_

Ni une ni deux, la blonde souleva la trappe et descendit des escaliers à la lumière de son sceptre. Ses pas résonnèrent jusqu'en bas. Là, elle déboucha sur une grande salle, une sorte de cave.

- C'est qui elle ?

- C'était... ouvert..., répondit Ever, penaude.

Il y avait foule en bas. Tous pleins de regards étaient posés sur elle, plus ou moins méfiants. Ever serra fortement son bâton dans les mains et respira profondément. Elle balaya du regard l'assemblée en face d'elle, et posa sa question :

- Est-ce... que vous connaîtriez une certaine Alice par hasard ?

Tous se regardèrent et se mirent à rire. La jeune fille se demandait ce à quoi les autres pouvaient bien rire. Certains regards échangés montraient plus ou moins les sentiments du groupe : amusé, effrayé, mécontent…

- Ah ouais, la meuf pas commode qui nous suit depuis quatre mois.., fit un gars.

- Elle devrait pas tarder à revenir, on l'entend à des kilomètres !, répondit un autre.

La blonde regarda les autres, sceptique. Était-ce réellement de la même personne que tournait la discussion ? Mais bon, vu le caractère de cochon que se traînait la brune, il était peu probable que celle-ci change au bout d'un an de séparation. Était-elle encore plus ronchon que d'ordinaire ? Soudain, comme sortit de nulle part, un jeune homme blond aux yeux d'un doré envoûtant et apaisant dispersa le groupe, comme une sorte de nouveau Moïse. Il s'arrêta à la limite du groupe et regarda la magicienne. Il pencha la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Des murmures se levèrent doucement, réponse directe à se froncement de sourcils. Ever devait-elle craindre quelque chose de l'individu ?

-Comment es-tu entrée ici ?, demanda t-il calmement.

-Par… la porte d'entrée…, répondit-elle sur le même ton.

-Va falloir régler ça, continua t-il en hochant la tête comme pour approuver une de ses pensées. Attrapez-la., ordonna t-il ensuite.

-Waouh ! Quoi ?!, fit-elle, surprise.

A peine l'injonction lancée, Ever prit son sceptre entre ses mains et le déploya de toute sa longueur d'un geste rapide et expert. Elle était prête à en découdre, quitte à perdre tout son Magoï. Le groupe resta sur la défensive mais dû se heurter à un problème plus épineux encore qu'une petite fouine : des engueulades, encore et toujours. Des voix s'élevèrent dans les escaliers et visiblement, cela n'était pas pour plaire aux autres.

-Tu t'es encore trompé de dague ! Tu ne peux pas faire attention ?!, fit la voix d'une jeune fille.

-Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé ! Lâche-moi les basques maintenant !, fit sur le même ton la voix d'un garçon. Et t'as qu'à pas laisser tes affaires partout !

Le blond se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage et soupira fortement, exaspéré. Des pas, des voix plus présentes que jamais et enfin deux personnes firent leurs apparitions dans l'espèce de cave.

-Mais ma dague était dans ma chambre ! MA chambre, bordel ! Tu foutais quoi dans ma chambre ?!

La jeune fille en question posa sur le sol un gros sac de pommes et foudroya du regard le jeune homme qu'elle avait à côté d'elle. Il était grand, avec des dreadlocks noirs tenues en queue de cheval, sans oublier des yeux dorés où brûlait un désir de bagarre. Visiblement, il y avait désaccord. Ever regarda la scène avec amusement, contrairement aux personnes présentent. Le silence ambiant laissa le jeune homme un peu gêné et se racla la gorge.

-Il y avait un rat, répondit-il enfin.

-Kassim…, soupira le blond qui s'avança pour ramasser le gros sac de pommes.

La jeune fille renifla l'air avec mécontentement mais se permis un sourire amusé. Ever resta sous le choc en reconnaissant la jeune fille. Plus petite que les jeunes hommes à côtés d'elle, le regard bleu-vert défiant quiconque se mesurerait à elle, les cheveux châtains arrivant aux épaules, un fort caractère…

-ALICE !, gronda la voix de la magicienne.

Tous regardèrent la blonde avec stupéfaction. L'intéressée ne bougea pas d'un pouce, trop surprise pour faire quoi que ce soit de toute manière. Même le dit Kassim n'osait faire un quelconque commentaire. Comme quoi, tout peut arriver.

-Ca fait quatre mois qu'on n'a pas de nouvelles de toi et c'est ici que je te retrouve après deux jours impossibles à ta recherche ?! J'espère que tu as une bonne raison de ne pas avoir écrit de lettre à papa parce que là, tu m'as vraiment énervée ! Et pas que moi !

A bout de souffle, des mèches déplacées devant les yeux, Ever reprenait peu à peu pieds à la réalité. Elle se redressa rapidement, replaça ses cheveux dérangés et se racla la gorge.

-Je me suis inquiétée…, finit-elle par dire d'une petite voix.

Alice n'en revenait pas (et les autres aussi d'ailleurs), de la gueulante qui venait d'être poussée. Elle ne savait même plus quoi dire. Le blond finit par casser le gros blanc entre les deux jeunes filles, informant ainsi ses deux compagnons de la raison de la venue de la blonde en ces lieux. Kassim tiqua tandis qu'Alice resta tout bonnement et simplement à regarder Ever dans le blanc des yeux. Elle finit par prendre une inspiration bruyante et déclara :

-T'es cheveux n'auraient pas poussées depuis un an ?

Nan mais sérieusement, vous y croyez ?

-Ah tu as remarqu… Nan mais oh !

La blonde allait tirer les oreilles de la brune et personne ne bougea le petit doigt, comme si cette situation était normale et habituelle. Ce cinéma durant encore quelques instants avant que le brun ne sépare les deux jeunes filles qui se tiraient littéralement les cheveux pour savoir qui avait raison. Kassim eut plus de mal à contenir Alice qu'il n'en avait avec Ever. Une fois calmées, les deux sœurs se sourirent mutuellement avant de se jeter dans les bras de l'autre.

-Je comprends rien là…, déclara le blond en se grattant la tête.

-Moi, j'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose aux femmes…, fit son ami en un sourire compatissant.

Après le câlin interminable, voici le temps des questions. Alice baissa les yeux, puis releva la tête en souriant à pleine dent.

-J'ai rencontré un beau garçon après six mois passés ici, fit-elle en regardant dans la direction de Kassim. Et puis, je me suis retrouvée à faire des aller et retours ici et ailleurs. Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée.

-C'est plus papa qu'il faut blâmer. C'est lui qui m'a envoyé ici pour te trouver. Après quatre mois sans nouvelles de ta part, il craignait pour ta vie.

Un soupire exaspéré se fit entendre et le brun aux dreadlocks partit avec quelques personnes à l'étage. Ever lança un regard interrogateur à sa sœur qui elle haussa les épaules. D'autres personnes sortirent, d'autres descendirent des sacs chargés de tout un tas de choses, autant de la nourriture que du vin et des bijoux.

-Il peut paraître froid aux premiers abords mais en fait Kassim est très gentil, expliqua Alice à sa sœur.

-Je vois ça, continua l'autre en fronçant les sourcils, peu convaincue. Bon, revenons-en à nos moutons, tu veux ?

Alice hocha la tête et mena sa sœur dehors pour plus d'intimité. Elles arrivèrent au bord de ce qu'il semblait être une voie d'eau qui traversait la ville. Le spectacle était abominable : Les maisons qui faisaient le quartier étaient toutes ou presque en piteuses états et menaçaient de s'écrouler sur leurs occupants. Des détritus jonchaient le sol comme si cela avait toujours été leur place, des tissus en lambeaux, des bouteilles de verres brisées et du sang…

-Dans quel endroit vis-tu Alice ?, demanda Ever, inquiète.

-Vois-tu comme le monde est aussi semblable à notre ancienne vie… La déchéance d'un tyran menace l'équilibre mental et organique des gens de ce pays…

Alice était de dos mais Ever pouvait tout à fait s'imaginer le visage de sa sœur en ce moment même : noir de haine et de dégoût, froid et inquiétant.

-Tu te rappelle comment papa nous a trouvé ? Les enfants de ce quartier sont comme nous l'avons été : crasseux, vide à l'intérieur. Te rappelles-tu de la sensation de la faim te prenant le corps si bien que tu ne pouvais plus bouger ?

-Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois…, répondit la mage avec peine.

-Ici s'est tout le temps !, fit Alice en haussant le ton. Les dirigeants de ce pays sont des gredins, des monstres qui oublient la population. C'est différent de Sindoria, Ever.

-J'avais cru comprendre en voyant cet endroit… Mais… Quelle est la raison de ta présence ici ?

La brune leva les bras vers le ciel et ferma le poing. Elle respira l'air du quartier empli d'émotions pour les deux jeunes filles.

-Je veux leur redonner espoir, comme papa l'a fait pour nous. Mais, tout n'est pas aussi simple. Si je n'ai pas envoyé de rapport depuis quatre mois, c'est parce que personne ne sait réellement qui je suis.

-Oui, investir sous couverture dans le gang des Brumes… mais… si jamais ils venaient à découvrir ta véritable identité ?

-Je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?

Alice se retourna pour faire face à la mine grave de sa sœur. Elle comprenait parfaitement le dilemme qui se jouait en ce moment même dans l'esprit de la brune. Le même prenait place dans le sien.

-Crois-tu qu'ils m'accepteraient dans leur groupe ?, demanda sérieusement la blonde.

-Même en sachant ce que nous faisons ?

-Je ne suis pas d'accord avec la manière de procéder mais je ne suis pas non plus d'accord avec se qu'il se passe dans ce pays. Ca fait longtemps que Sindoria à l'œil sur la région et l'Empire Kô n'arrange rien.

Alice sourit alors en même temps qu'Ever et elles se mirent à rire de concert. Elles feraient donc route ensemble. Reprenant leur sérieux, Ever ajouta durant le chemin qu'elle devait rendre compte à leur père adoptif pour le rassurer. Alice fit la grimace et sentait l'engueulade à des kilomètres à la ronde. Il ne serait pas content du tout. Une fois de nouveau dans la bâtisse, Ever pût faire la connaissance du gang des Brumes et expliqua qu'elle compatissait pleinement à leur histoire. Elle garda pour elle le fait qu'elle n'aimait pas leu manière de faire : piller les riches pour donner aux pauvres, c'est plus cool dans les contes de fées que dans la réalité, comme bien des choses malheureusement. Elle fit aussi la connaissance des deux représentants du groupe : Alibaba Saluja et Kassim. Nés dans un bidonville qui fût rasé, ils voulaient redonner à ce pays ses lettres de noblesses. Alice expliqua à sa sœur comment elle rencontra le brun avec moult rires entrecoupés de commentaires de la part de Kassim. Il avait tout simplement volé ses affaires et donc, la brune l'avait poursuivit dans la ville pendant plus de deux jours. C'est ainsi qu'elle fit la connaissance du gang des Brumes, les nouveaux Robin des Bois de Balbad.

Ever alla chercher ses affaires à l'hôtel avant que la nuit ne soit trop noire. Alice l'accompagna, peu confiante de laisser sa sœur dans la rue seule. Certains citoyens saluèrent la brune avec beaucoup de joie et Alice déclara que « la pêche fut bonne ». La magicienne n'aimait pas être embarquée dans une affaire aussi périlleuse mais le fait que sa sœur ait insisté sur la teneur des faits l'a convaincue, en partie seulement. Même si le sort des citoyens de Balbad les affectaient, aillant été dans la même galère dix ans auparavant, elles ne devaient pas oublier leur véritable but : espionner le palais royal pour le compte de Sindoria. Alice lui expliqua en toute confiance et intimité que les riches devenaient chaque jour plus exigeants et plus gourmands depuis la venue des billets papiers qui remplaçaient maintenant les pièces d'or. Même si celles-ci avaient encore un poids important aux yeux des Balbadiens, il n'empêche que la donne changeait.

-Le gang des Brumes est au courant de ça ?, demanda Ever en prenant son sac à dos de sa chambre.

-Non, j'ai pensé que garder ça pour moi était la meilleure chose à faire. Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils auraient compris le réel problème. Kassim est persuadé que c'est à cause de la royauté qu'ils en sont là... Il n'a pas tort dans le fond mais... quelque chose me chiffonne...

Alice fit part de ses inquiétudes concernant l'avenir du pays. D'après ce qu'elle avait apprit, le Roi de Balbad prévoyait quelque chose d'horrible pour le pays. Étant assez proche des deux leaders du gang, elle avait pour habitude de leur rendre compte quand elle le jugeait bon. Eux aussi ne comprenaient pas vraiment la teneur des accusations qui pesait sur les épaules du Roi.

-Kassim... tu le verrais quand il parle de piller les riches... Il a les mêmes yeux que nous quand ont étaient petites... Ca me fait peur parfois. On dirait un meurtrier, poursuivit la brune avec inquiétude.

Pour Alibaba, c'était assez différent. C'était aussi un Balbadien d'après Kassim et ils seraient nés dans le même bidonville.

-Des amis de longues dates..., soupira Ever. Je crains le pire...

-Je ne sais pas où cela va les mener..., fit Alice en se gratta le haut de la tête.

Il ne fallait pas oublier que le bidonville avait été rasé dix ans auparavant. Bon nombre de personnes ne savaient pas où aller.

-D'où l'état plus que déplorable des habitations ici..., suivit Ever.

C'était assez déstabilisant de se retrouver, quelque part d'autre que chez soi, les mêmes atrocités. C'était d'autant plus triste. Si personne ne se dévouait à la cause, rien ne serait arrangé. Alice pensait que c'était là sa vraie mission dans ce pays et non aller voir tous les deux jours ce qu'il se tramait dans ce foutu palais. C'était, semble t-il, une autre manière de faire. Mais ne pas envoyer de rapport avait compliqué la situation. La brune savait qu'Ever allait en envoyer un à leur père et dire forcément qu'elles avaient intégré le gang le plus dangereux de la ville. Ça n'allait pas plaire mais tant pis, il fallait prendre une décision : aider la population ou bien rester dans l'ombre à attendre qu'une instance supérieure œuvre pour le bien des habitants. Mais l'aide peut toujours arriver trop tard. Les filles en avaient déjà fait l'expérience. Et pour rien au monde elles ne voudraient que cela se reproduise. Surtout pas dans un pays tel que celui-ci, le fleurons du commerce du sud bon sang !

Une fois le dédale de rue passé, des enfants salués, les filles rentrèrent à l'espèce de maison, la base dissimulée du gang. En réalité, la basse ville était la base du gang des brumes. Les riverains cachaient ceux qui les aidaient à survivre dans les moments difficiles.

__J'aurais aimé voir la même compassion pour nous étant petites..., soupira intérieurement Alice._

Ever se disait la même chose. Rien d'étonnant. C'est Zaynab (la seule fille en dehors d'Alice et d'Ever dans le groupe) qui les accueillit sur le pas de la porte avec une mine fatiguée. Elle conduit Ever à sa chambre tandis qu'Alice était partit à la cave pour ranger les provisions prises la veille et achetées du jour même. La brune croisa Alibaba au détour d'un couloir qui la regardait avec intérêt. Il la suivit et l'aida à ranger les courses précautionneusement et garda le silence. Silence brisé par le blond.

-Peut-on avoir confiance en elle ?, demanda t-il sans un regard.

-Oui, c'est ma sœur, on peut avoir confiance. Elle est magicienne. Elle est utile, répondit Alice, un brin énervée.

Le réseau du gang ne tenait qu'à un fil. Si quelqu'un vendait la mèche, ils étaient tous sûr de finir à l'échafaud. Gêné par la réponse reçue, Alibaba resta encore plus muet qu'une tombe. Il ne fallait pas attaquer Alice en terrain miné. Kassim l'expérimentait assez tous les jours.

-Alibaba., fit une voix présente derrière eux. Il faut qu'on parle.

Alice ne se tourna même pas. Elle savait que Kassim n'était pas trop d'accord pour intégrer une étrangère à la ville dans leur groupe. Qui sait qui elle pouvait être. Ali posa les dernières affaires qu'il avait en mains, suivit son ami et ferma la porte de la réserve. Alice se retrouva seule avec pour lumière des torches de fortunes brûlants dans chaque coins de la petite pièce. Qu'allait-il dire encore ? Elle avait réussit à le convaincre plusieurs fois mais ici, il s'agissait de sa sœur. Après un an d'absence, elles avaient tellement à se dire... Mais la troupe des Brumes prenait tout son temps. Il pouvait bien comprendre ça non ? Et puis, cela n'avait pas l'air de déranger les autres membres de voir une nouvelle tête, au contraire : cela faisait une fille plutôt gentille en plus dans l'équipe.

__Ils croient tous qu'Ever est une sainte ni touche. Comme ils se trompent !_

Alice riait intérieurement. Toutes ces personnes verront bien de quoi la blonde serait capable. Autant Alibaba est impressionnant mais il n'égalait pas la magie d'Ever en termes de Magoï. Et puis, cela fait un an qu'elles ne s'étaient pas vues, qui sait les progrès qu'elles avaient accomplis depuis. Après avoir fini de ranger la réserve, Alice décida d'aller voir sa sœur. Elle la trouva en pleine discussion avec Alibaba. Des étoiles brillaient dans les yeux de la blonde. Apparemment, elle venait d'apprendre que le blond était un prince de Balbad. Enfin, Prince illégitime mais Prince quand même. La soirée se passa sans encombre même si Kassim s'était encore frité avec Alice. Les membres de la troupe expliquèrent à Ever que c'était leur lot quotidien et qu'il ne fallait même plus faire attention. Sur ces bons conseils, Ever entraîna sa sœur à sa suite pour aller dormir. Elles s'assoupirent dans le même lit, si on peut appeler un lit une paillasse avec une couverture.

A lueur d'un nouveau jour, une silhouette traversa la basse ville à la vitesse de l'éclair. Vraisemblablement, l'ombre ne voulait pas s'attarder dans le coin. Elle passa comme une plume dans les rues jusqu'au port où un bateau était à quai. Les voiles rentrées, rien ne disait clairement qu'il y avait de la vie à bord. Pourtant, l'ombre monta sur le pont d'un bond, posa un rouleau marqué d'un seau rouge et partit aussi vite qu'elle n'était venue. Un dernier regard au navire et le silhouette retourna de là où elle était venue, en espérant que son message arriverait à destination à temps.

_«Année 1XXX, jour XX._

_Ever, code trois._

_Je suis bien arrivée. Désolée de ne pas avoir envoyé de missive il y a deux jours mais disons qu'il y a eût quelques imprévus. J'ai retrouvé mon Couteau, il va bien et coupe toujours autant. Ça fait plutôt plaisir. Cependant, il a rencontré quelques difficultés en arrivant ici. Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec. Je n'ose pas le remporter à la maison et je ne pense pas que ce soit faisable. Le bois est fendu. Je vais donc rester ici pour voir ce qu'il en est._

_J'ai appris par les habitants que Balbad ont reçu une hausse d'impôts importante. Le prix d'une pomme a augmenté et un peu trop à mon goût. La qualité n'est plus là et je crains une révolte. Des bandits sévissent et je suis sûre que c'est eux qui ont cassé mon Couteau._

_En espérant que ce message soit parvenu à toi, papounet._

_Ever qui t'embrasse très fort. »_

* * *

_**Alice :**_ Je… je commence à en avoir marre…

_**Moi :**_ De quoi ? Ce n'est que le commencement !

_**Ever :**_ Justement… Il va se passer quoi après ?

_**Séphy :**_ Aucune idée. On y travaille !

_**Alice :**_ C'est qui mon père cette fois ? Et depuis quand j'ai une sœur ?

_**Moi & Séphy :**_ Depuis qu'on vous a inventées ! Et on fait ce qu'on veut !

* * *

Alors, c'est un bon début ou pas?

En espérant que ce chapitre vous aura plus.

Un grand merci de toute l'équipe, la coopteam de Magi.


	2. Chapter 2

Salut Salut les n'amis ! Comment va depuis la semaine dernière?

Bah, voici le Chapitre 2 qui sort tout droit de l'imagination délurée de trois, voir maintenant, quatre folles étudiantes. Oui, nous accueillons maintenant un quatrième membre dans la Coopteam de Magi. Vous connaîtrez son identité plus tard. Niark niark.

Un grand merci aux 54 personnes qui ont lut le premier chapitre de cette fiction ! Oui, je regarde le nombre de vues. C'est important pour voir si ça vaut le coup de continuer à poster ou pas.

Je tiens à remercier **_MikageKun_** pour sa review (la seule malheureusement). Pour faire court, Sinbad n'est pas le père des deux jeunes filles XD. Mes amies étaient explosées de rire en lisant ta review. Pauvre Sinbad... Déjà qu'il complexe pour un possible cheveux blanc sur sa tête, le fait qu'il soit père ne lui irait pas du tout. Il faudrait déjà qu'il arrive à se gérer XD.

**Auteures:** Séphy, PandiPanda et Tiphanoushkoushki.

**Titre : **Les enfants de la nuit.

**Rating :** T (je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener en réalité QuQ)

**Disclamer:** Magi n'est pas à nous, et à personne d'ailleurs... Seulement à Shinobu Ohtaka...

**Paring :** Characters + Ocs, forcément.

Alors, j'espère que vous allez tenir le coup, le nom du papa d'Ever et Alice va être dévoilé dans ce chapitre.

Ah! Une information importante. Normalement, il n'y a pas de personnage principal dans la fiction, mais au fur et à mesure qu'on écrivait, je remarquais que le personnage d'Ever prenait se rôle. Et c'est pas trop ce qu'on voulait. Gardez bien ça en tête quand vous lirez.

A plus tard, en bas de page !

**Chapitre 2 : Retrouvailles et désillusions.**

_« Année 1XXX, jour XX._

_Papa, code trois confirmé._

_Ma chérie, j'ai bien reçu ton message et à l'heure actuelle, je prends le bateau avec ton grand-frère. Nous venons à Balbad pour faire une surprise à un ami. J'espère pouvoir te voir. Nous serons à l'hôtel Le Balbad si tu nous cherches._

_Je suis plutôt heureux que tu es pu retrouver ton Couteau, tu l'aimes tellement. J'espère aussi qu'il sera réparé quand nous arriverons._

_Des bandits tu dis ? Ne t'en fait pas, ils ne s'attaqueront pas à toi si tu ne leur fais rien. Promets-moi d'être prudente, d'accord ?_

_En espérant que ce message t'arrive à temps, ma fille._

_Ton père qui te chérie. »_

_**XoXoXoXo**_

Un mois, un long mois avait passé depuis qu'Ever avait retrouvé sa sœur. La première nuit ensemble s'était très bien passée puisque les deux étaient épuisées et avaient donc dormies d'un trait. Mais la journée du lendemain avait fait quelques éclats de voix. En dehors de Kassim, Ever était la seule à avoir crié sur Alice, pour la simple et unique raison que les choix qui avaient amené la brune dans un endroit pareil l'énervait. Après avoir récupéré sa dague, elle aurait pu en rester là, mais non. Il fallait se faire une raison, Alice ne lâcherait pas le morceau. Finalement, Ever avait décidé de se joindre au groupe pour soutenir sa sœur, même si la manière adoptée par le gang des Brumes pour aider les plus démunis ne correspondait pas aux us et coutumes des personnes dites civilisées. Là aussi il fallait se faire une raison. Ever se familiarisa donc avec le milieu avec beaucoup d'efforts : finit les petits déjeunés copieux, finit les lits spacieux… Mais, après tout, quand on est avec la personne qu'on aime le plus dans le monde, ce n'est pas si dérangeant que ça.

-Nan mais c'est pas vrai! Tu le fais exprès !, hurla une voix bien matinale.

-Je te jure que c'est indépendant de ma volonté !, hurla une autre voix, toute aussi matinale.

Le gang des Brumes se réveilla, comme à son habitude, avec un potin pas possible. Ever n'en revenait pas. Sa sœur se disputait encore avec Kassim. Depuis son arrivée dans la troupe il y a un mois, la blonde ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui les motivait à se crier chaque jour dessus. Et pourtant, ils avaient encore de la force même après un pillage. C'est peu dire en réalité. C'est à croire que c'est leur passe-temps favoris. Et c'était toujours à propos du même sujet : une foutue dague. Le brun était incapable de faire la différence entre la sienne et celle d'Alice. Pourtant, ce n'était pas compliqué de ne pas se tromper non ? L'une est grande et dorée, l'autre est petite et argentée. A moins que quelqu'un ne s'amuse à les emmerder, ce qui pourrait être d'autant plus plausible. C'est donc au petit déjeuné qu'Alibaba et Ever se regardèrent vraiment pour la première fois, l'air complètement désemparés.

-J'en ai marre, fit la blonde.

-Ça fait plus de quatre mois que je subis ça, chaque jours… Ne fait plus attention…, soupira l'autre avant d'esquiver un couteau lancé d'Alice sur Kassim qui l'avait évité.

Alibaba sépara les deux jeunes gens et chercha avec la brune sa dague dans les affaires de Kassim. Effectivement, cette foutue dague était bien dans la chambre du brun. Le calme retrouvé, les membres du groupe purent enfin manger en paix. Ever prit sa sœur à part pour discuter des évènements récents qui s'étaient produits dans la ville. Les enfants des bidonvilles mangeaient à leur faim, les citoyens de la basse ville vouaient une confiance inébranlable envers la troupe des Brumes et pour finir, l'armée était sur leur dos.

-Je ne vois pas ce que nous pourrions faire de plus pour aggraver notre situation, fit ironiquement Alice. Plus sérieusement, j'ai entendu dire par Hassan que notre informateur était passé et que l'armée a changé de secteur de recherche : elle va au nord de la ville.

-On va pouvoir souffler…

La blonde écarta les bras pour s'étirer et soupira de bien être. La journée était belle et le pillage de la veille avait été plutôt bon, donc, logiquement, le groupe devrait se tenir tranquille quelques jours. Alors les filles allaient pouvoir profiter d'un moment de détente bien mérité. Elles sortirent donc de bonne humeur, emportant avec elles un panier remplit de victuailles pour déjeuner à la lumière du soleil. Les jeunes filles traversèrent le bidonville avec empressement, saluant les habitants de l'endroit. Elles marchèrent encore quelques mètres avant d'arriver dans les grandes avenues marchandes. Tout un monde était en marche, les gens bougeaient à en donner le tournis. Les deux sœurs se mirent à rire aux éclats, alertant certains passants. La vie, c'était beau. Après avoir passé un certain temps dans le bidonville avec le gang des Brumes, venir ici était comme un nouveau souffle. Elles pouvaient respirer. Elles allaient et venaient dans les rues commerçantes sans vraiment se soucier de l'air qu'elles pouvaient se donner : on aurait dit deux touristes. Mais le prix de certains aliments leurs faisaient hérisser le poil du dos.

-Je remarque que la monnaie papier circule de plus en plus, souleva Ever en regardant un commerçant de l'autre côté de la rue.

Alice ne fit aucun commentaire. Etait-il nécessaire d'en faire d'ailleurs ? Les pièces d'or étaient toujours les bienvenues ici, pourquoi s'en faire pour ça ? Et tout de suite en plus, alors qu'elles étaient dehors à respirer l'air iodé de la mer et à profiter de la journée avant de retourner à une ambiance morose. Alice prit la main de sa sœur et la traîna derrière elle. Depuis quelques jours, la brune se comportait de plus en plus de manière impulsive, on ne parle pas seulement des engueulades à répétitions avec Kassim mais pour tout. Et là, visiblement, il ne fallait pas parler des choses qui fâchent. Trouvant un endroit un peu plus à l'écart de la cohue et du bruit pour se poser pour midi. Le soleil brillait fortement et la chaleur de Balbad rappelait celle de Sindoria, ainsi que l'étendue bleue qui se dressait devant elle, limpide et enchanteresse. Alors elles prirent place sous un grand arbre aux branches déployées, oasis de fraîcheur dans la ville. Alice s'écroula la première et s'empressa de déballer les affaires pour manger. Ever la suivit. Après le repas, la brune était sur le point de s'endormir quand la blonde eut un flash. Elle secoua sa sœur en criant qu'elle avait peut-être reçu une lettre de leur père.

-Ok !, fit la brune en plissant les yeux. On y va mais arrête de me secouer comme un prunier !

D'un pas décidé, les jeunes filles se mirent en route pour l'hôtel _Le Balbad_, lieu présumé de résidence de leur père. Alice traînait quand même du pied : l'envie de voir leur père était plus pesante chaque jours durant mais le savoir prêt à lui tirer les oreilles parce qu'elle n'avait pas donné de nouvelles ne l'enchantait pas. Mais, c'était sûrement moins douloureux que de ressentir l'absence tous les jours. Et moins long aussi.

-Mais allez, dépêche-toi !, rouspéta la blonde avec un large sourire espiègle.

Elles montèrent tout en haut de la ville avec plus ou moins d'empressement. L'hôtel se dessina progressivement, les rapprochant de leur but. Avec un peu de chance, il y aurait une lettre ou alors leur père serait déjà là. Dans le pire des cas, elles partiraient bredouilles.

-Non mais attends…

Alice se plaqua une main sur le visage, n'en revenant pas, manifestement. Ever ouvrit en grand les yeux, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, l'ouvrit encore pour enfin pousser un cri inaudible.

-Ne me dit pas que c'est… Grand-frère là-bas… il est…

-Mais il est malade ! Sortir comme ça !, hurla la brune.

Ever serra fortement son panier d'osier entre ses mains et secoua la tête. Ce ne pouvait être qu'un mauvais rêve, un méchant mauvais rêve. Leur frère ainsi exposé aux regards des autres, dans une ville inconnue de plus… Ce n'est plus comme à Sindoria. Où avait-il la tête encore ? Puis leur regard se posa sur deux jeunes gens avec lui, des enfants ?

-C'est-mon-grand-frère-à-moi !, hurla Ever en jetant son panier sur ledit frère.

Le panier n'atteignit pas la cible, qui gravissait déjà les marches de l'hôtel dans l'optique d'y entrer. Les jeunes enfants le suivirent et furent arrêtés sur le palier. Ever, la rage au corps d'être ainsi oubliée par son frère, partit bille-en-tête en gonflant ses joues. Alice ne pût empêcher sa sœur d'aller plus avant. Mieux valait la laisser pousser sa gueulante. Précédant la blonde, Alice redoutait le pire. Ever allait-elle lui hurler dessus en public ou allait-elle le faire en aparté ? Sa respiration devint plus chaotique compte tenu de la présence de leur père, qui venait de faire son apparition. Ever, n'aillant que faire, arriva à la hauteur de son frère, beaucoup plus grand qu'elle. Malgré sa petite taille face à l'homme en face d'elle, elle en imposait par son franc parlé. Tous restèrent captivés par les cheveux de la blonde, soyeux et qui se mouvaient parfaitement pendant sa démarche, contraste parfait avec son humeur actuelle.

-Tu peux me dire pourquoi t'es habillé comme si tu venais de naître ?!, gronda Ever, sur la pointe des pieds.

-Je… et bien en fait…, fit l'autre, ne sachant quoi répondre.

-J'allais te poser la même question, dit le père des deux jeunes filles.

Alice resta la tête baissée, essayant de se faire oublier. Les deux enfants, enfin vu de loin, la fixait avec plein de curiosité.

-Vous êtes ?, demanda le plus petit d'entre eux.

La brune sentit soudain un regard meurtrier se poser sur elle. Elle n'osa même pas lever les yeux, de peur de mourir sur le champ.

-Eh oh ! Sin ! C'est quand tu veux que tu me réponds !

-Aahh mais calme-toi…

La blonde tira sur les cheveux du dénommé Sin et le traîna à l'intérieur en scandant que son attitude était déplorable. Grand, les cheveux d'un violet nuit, les yeux dorés et son sourire enjôleur n'ont pas réussit à baisser la tension entre lui et la jeune fille. Au contraire, cela n'avait fait que l'augmenter. Voyant les deux autres partir, l'attention était toute disposée à se concentrer sur Alice, à son grand dam.

-Toi, il faut qu'on parle, fit la voix du seul adulte présent sur le perron de l'hôtel.

-J'imagine que oui…, soupira la jeune fille.

Le père en question était d'une stature plutôt chétive par rapport à Sin. Mais, il imposait de son autorité par le regard et les gestes. Il était évident qu'il ne fallait pas l'énerver, au risque de se couper. Il informa les deux autres enfants que les paiements de restauration et de logement pour l'hôtel seraient prit en charge par lui et Sin. Sur ces bonnes paroles, le jeune garçon aux cheveux bleu tenus en tresse leva les bras en l'air avec une mine réjouie. Il partit avec son amie à la recherche d'une chambre. Le père regarda sa fille qui évitait obstinément de croiser son regard. Il soupira et lui demanda de le suivre jusqu'à la chambre de Sin et de lui-même. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta de faire ce que son père lui avait demandé. Une fois passé les escaliers et les innombrables portes en bois sculpté, un boucan du diable avait place dans la chambre. Alice poussa la porte délicatement pour trouver sa sœur en train d'engueuler Sin.

-Il a quoi ?!, hurla l'autre homme. Sinbad, ne me dis pas qu'on t'a volé toutes tes affaires ?!

-Ah mais tout. Je n'ai plus rien sur moi, répondit l'autre avec un sourire blasé.

-Même ton précieux équipement ?, demanda le père, complètement inquiet.

-Jafar, quand je dis tout, c'est tout.

-Mais c'est pas vrai !, crièrent en même temps le dénommé Jafar et Ever.

Alice se frappa la tête contre le mur le plus proche. Se faire détrousser par des bandits en plein jour, pendant que l'autre dormait tranquillement sous un palmier, c'était la preuve irréfutable qu'on ne pouvait faire confiance à personne.

-Sinbad, comment vas-tu faire pour les récupérer ?, soupira Jafar, au bord de la crise cardiaque.

-Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas, on finira bien par les retrouver, fit le violet avec un large sourire incrédule.

Ou la preuve qu'on peut être complètement stupide. Au choix… Jafar, remis de ses émotions foudroya du regard Alice qui recula d'un pas. Ever expliqua à leur père les raisons du manque de nouvelles de la part de la brune. Le blanc s'accrocha au premier objet qui se tenait à proximité, c'est-à-dire l'épaule de Sinbad. L'autre fit une grimace car les ongles de Jafar se plantaient dans sa chair, traduisant son mal vis-à-vis de la situation. Son regard devint plus inquiet et on aurait dit qu'il allait pleurer. Il se jeta soudain sur la brune et la pris dans ses bras délicatement.

-Un an que je ne t'ai pas vu, quatre mois sans nouvelles de toi… Tu n'as pas idée à quel point je me suis inquiété pour toi…, souffla doucement Jafar à l'oreille de sa fille adoptive.

Elle répondit instinctivement à l'étreinte de son père et plaça ses bras derrière le dos de celui-ci. Ever les rejoignit, suivit de Sinbad. Les deux jeunes filles grognèrent contre le violet aux yeux d'or qui sourit tout simplement. Lui aussi voulait un câlin, n'avait-il pas le droit de participer ? Oui, puisqu'il s'était fait dépouiller.

-Papa… tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît, je viens d'avoir dix huit ans quand même…, soupira doucement Alice.

-Encore un peu…, manda Jafar en tenant fermement sa fille dans les bras.

-Sérieusement papounet…, commença Ever.

-Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais m'appeler papounet !, hurla le père.

Tous sursautèrent. Il était vrai que les petits surnoms n'étaient pas faits pour l'albinos. L'appeler "papa" en privé ne le dérangeait pas- même pas en rêve en public- mais alors "papounet"… C'était la crise de nerf. Âgé de seulement 26 ans, père adoptif de deux jeunes filles de 18 et 19 ans, il se trouvait quand même un peu jeune pour être appelé « papounet ». Cela faisait toujours sourire Sinbad. Son ami d'ordinaire si sérieux partait facilement en colère quand on touchait aux sujets sensibles comme ce type de surnom ou bien quand le violet devenait outrageux envers une jeune femme quand il avait bu plus que de raison. C'était aussi le rôle de mère que Jafar tenait pour Sinbad, toujours à le réprimander, à le questionner sur sa santé et plus encore. Tout ça pour dire que Sinbad aimait bien voir le visage de son second en chef changer d'expression en présence de ses filles, ça le changeait beaucoup.

Et lui dans tout ça ? C'est le grand-frère des deux jeunes. Par sa carrure, son esprit et ses mots, il remplissait ce rôle depuis maintenant dix ans, et surtout dans le cœur d'Ever. Oui, c'est lui qui avait décelé en elle le talent du magoï, qui l'avait encouragé à poursuivre plus loin ses expérimentations. Non pas que sa sœur ne l'avait pas fait mais puisqu'Alice ne comprenait pas grand-chose à ça à l'époque, elle n'avait été qu'un petit soutient moral. Pour Alice, c'était beaucoup moins fort. En effet, elle voue une confiance inébranlable envers son père adoptif et considère Sinbad comme un élément à ne pas toucher. Sinbad, le roi des sept mers, ce n'est pas juste pour faire joli. Disons qu'elle l'estimait beaucoup trop pour se familiariser avec plus que de nécessaire.

Jafar, moins rouge de colère demanda donc un rapport complet sur la situation : les éléments rapportés précédemment ne le satisfaisaient pas assez. Alice expliqua les problèmes du pays, que dire, les trop nombreux problèmes. Les riches s'enrichissaient à mesure que les pauvres mourraient de faim. Sinbad redevint d'un sérieux effrayant en écoutant la brune. Son regard devint dur et froid ainsi que celui de son conseillé. De plus, le groupe des Brumes n'arrangeait rien.

-Et tu n'as pas essayé de les dissuader du pillage ?, demanda l'albinos.

-Pour me faire tuer sur le champ ? Il était plus simple de voir de quoi ils étaient capables plutôt que de les contrer toute seule. Je ne voulais pas courir de risques inutiles.

-Tu ne crois pas que participer à ce genre de chose est plutôt risqué et inutile ?, insista t-il.

Alice poursuivit son récit sans tenir compte de la remarque acerbe de son père.

-Ils ont des armes magiques..., fit Alice, les yeux dans le vague. J'ai vu de quoi ces gens sont capables. Ils n'hésiteraient pas à tuer pour aider les laissés de côté par la royauté.

Jafar secoua la tête. Décidément, rien n'allait plus. Ever n'ajouta rien de plus, se remémorant très clairement un des pillages. Les armes magiques étaient très dangereuses. Et leurs utilisateurs impitoyables. Après cet entretient, la petite famille pût se détendre un peu. Les deux adultes invitèrent les jeunes filles à manger un morceau. Malgré le fait qu'elles avaient déjà le ventre remplis, elles ne pouvaient refuser devant la mine réjouie de Jafar, heureux de pouvoir enfin voir ces filles. Ils descendirent à la terrasse de l'hôtel où les attendaient les enfants de tout à l'heure. Le petit aux cheveux bleu se jeta sur les victuailles tandis qu'Ever et sa sœur se tenaient en réserve. Ils firent donc connaissance. Le garçon s'appelait Aladdin et la jeune fille aux cheveux roses Morgiana. Les deux sœurs furent surprises de croiser une autre Fanalis. Masrur était bien le seul qu'elles aient jamais connu. Après le repas, Les quatre adolescents discutèrent avec Masrur tandis que les deux autres adultes se tenaient à l'écart pour affaires, visiblement. C'est alors qu'au détour de la conversation, Aladdin fit sortir de sa flûte un géant bleu sans tête, créant la surprise chez Alice, Ever et enfin Jafar. Sinbad resta sur le cul, comme on dit. Ils allèrent tous dans un coin un peu plus loin pour examiner le colosse. Seul Masrur resta avec sa mine habituelle, c'est-à-dire sans expression que ce soit.

-C'est mon Djinn et ami, Ugo., fit le garçon avec joie.

-Pour faire une telle invocation, il faut avoir énormément de magoï…, analysa Sinbad. Surtout si jeune…

Les deux sœurs se regardèrent, un air noir autour d'elles. La jeune Fanalis recula, tout comme les autres. Jafar soupira et demanda de ne pas faire attention. Sinbad eût comme une sorte d'idée et l'exposa aux autres.

-Tu ne serais pas un Magi par le plus grand des hasards ?

-Vous connaissez ce mot ?, s'étonna le petit.

L'aura noir des deux jeunes filles augmenta d'un cran, sans aucune raison apparente. Sinbad fit exactement la même tête que Jafar, soit blasé jusqu'au bout des doigts de pieds. Devant la mine interrogative des deux autres, ils devaient répondre quelque chose.

-Elles ont quelques mauvais souvenirs qui refont surfaces. Mieux vaut les laisser tranquille…

Aladdin et Morgiana hochèrent la tête. La conversation dévia vite sur la troupe de Brumes, passant vite fait sur Sinbad, inconnu des deux adolescents. Les deux étrangers de Balbad parlèrent d'un ami qu'ils cherchaient et de leur besoin d'une réouverture maritime pour partir dans le continent Obscur. Mais pour pouvoir ouvrir la route, il fallait arrêter le gang des Brumes.

-Euh… vous voulez qu'on sabote de l'intérieur ?, fit Alice, complètement prostrée.

-En quelque sorte.., lui répondit Sinbad.

Les deux autres adolescents regardèrent les membres du groupe de bandits avec stupeur. Elles expliquèrent donc leur situation avec effort : parler à des inconnus d'un sujet si secret. Sinbad s'engagea devant les enfants qu'il les aiderait à retrouver leur ami et ceux-ci feraient la même chose pour arrêter le gang en question. Jafar souffla, s'inclinant devant la décision de son roi. Alice se mit à regarder le ciel et s'étonna de l'avancée fulgurante de la journée.

-Il faudrait rentrer, sinon Kassim risque de nous engueuler, encore…, soupira doucement Alice à Ever.

Un dernier regard et elles étaient parties rejoindre la planque. Elles n'avaient pas promis de saboter quoi que ce soit, au risque de foutre leur couverture à l'eau. Déjà, c'était trop bien risqué de rester trop longtemps avec Sin et Jafar, peut-être avaient-elles été vues discutant avec les autres ? Qui sait. C'est donc d'un pas pressé qu'elles rentrèrent. Les enfants des bidonvilles s'arrêtèrent pour sourire aux jeunes filles qui ne faisaient que passer. Leurs cœurs se serrèrent de plus en plus au fur et à mesure qu'elles avançaient dans les rues sombres et sales. Trop de souvenirs se mêlaient à cet endroit, copie parfaite de l'endroit de leur enfance. Elles avaient l'impression d'avoir fait un bon en arrière de dix ans. Alice secoua la tête comme pour disperser ses mauvaises pensées et continua de marcher vers leur endroit de vie.

Une fois dans la bâtisse, tout le groupe était en effervescence. Zaynab leur fit part de leur prochain projet pour la nuit : le pillage d'une nouvelle maison de riche. Alice fronça les sourcils en disant qu'il était peut-être un peu trop tôt pour faire une autre attaque, ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit que c'était les ordres d'Alibaba et de Kassim. Alice vu rouge. Il était fort probable que les filles rencontrent leur père ainsi que Sinbad. C'était assez préoccupant. Kassim fit son apparition avec Alibaba, prit dans une grande conversation. Le blond était d'accord pour utiliser les pouvoirs de la lame magique Sekigen Mutou de Zaynab pour créer des illusions puis celle d'Hassan pour pénétrer dans la demeure convoitée. En passant devant les filles, Alibaba s'arrêta devant elles pour dire à Ever qu'elle ne participerait pas au pillage.

-Mais pour quel motif ?!, s'offusqua la blonde, un poil irritée.

-La dernière fois, quand Alibaba a invoqué les flammes d'Amon, tu as utilisé ta magie de l'air en même temps et a bien failli tous nous faire brûler vifs, expliqua Kassim, l'air visiblement las.

-Est-ce de ma faute ?! On me demande de participer correctement, ce que je fais et puis après, on me dit que je fais n'importe quoi ? C'est le monde à l'envers !, hurla t-elle, hors de ses gongs.

Alice calma sa sœur, prête à utiliser les poings contre le brun. Celui-ci n'avait pas peur d'une fille, encore moins d'Ever. Alice déclara qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser toute seule ici. Kassim réagit au quart de tour, insinuant qu'Alice n'avait pas confiance en lui et les autres membres pour laisser Ever dans un endroit tel que celui-ci. Alibaba essaya tant bien que mal à calmer la tension ainsi mise et finit par embarquer Alice et Ever par les dessous de bras. Il les emmena loin dans la planque pour être sûr qu'elles n'iraient pas égorger Kassim. Il reconnu que son ami était un peu paranoïaque sur les bords, mais ne sut quoi dire de plus pour calmer les deux filles en face de lui.

-Je suis sûr que tu peux comprendre, Ever. L'endroit que nous allons attaquer est assez grand. On ne voudrait pas prendre de risques, à ce que tout commence à brûler avec nos deux magies. Le feu risque de se répandre à des zones qui n'ont rien avoir avec ce qu'il se passe.

Alice temporisa la situation. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire à part attendre le retour des troupes. Elles resteraient donc seules avec les blessés de la dernière fois, en espérant que les autres ne feraient pas trop de victimes. Même si la cause était juste, rien ne justifiait le fait de tuer les habitants. Vaincue, Ever baissa les épaules en un soupire de frustration, tourna le dos aux deux autres et partit en direction du dortoir. Alibaba partit lui aussi pour aider les autres à se préparer tandis qu'Alice resta, pensive, au milieu du couloir. Dans un sens, cela l'arrangeait de ne pas faire partie de l'expédition ce soir : son père et Sinbad avaient dit vouloir aider Balbad à capturer de la troupe des Brumes. Elle soupira, mal à l'aise. Ever et Kassim étaient en rogne, et la jeune fille ne savait que faire pour arranger la situation. Elle partit donc rejoindre sa sœur dans leur chambre.

-Ever…Je peux entrer ?, demanda poliment la brune en ouvrant la porte.

Elle vit un coussin passer près de sa tête et recula, tirant la porte à elle. Non, elle ne pouvait pas entrer. Elle entendit un « désolée, j'ai cru que c'était Kassim », plissa les yeux, éclata de rire pour finir par pénétrer dans la pièce. Un coussin entre les jambes, l'air boudeur, Ever n'avait toujours pas fini de se remettre. Ainsi exclue, la blonde se sentait complètement inutile. Ce genre de sentiment, elle ne l'aimait pas. Avant, on lui disait simplement qu'elle était trop jeune pour aider, maintenant, on lui dit clairement qu'elle était maladroite ? C'était une énorme blague. Elle avait de quoi devenir folle. Alice se posa à côté d'elle, lui donna un gentil coup d'épaule et lui sourit tendrement.

-Allez, ne fait pas la tête, ce n'est pas grave.

La blonde plaça son regard dans celui de sa sœur. Elle le dévia bien vite pour se concentrer sur son oreiller.

-Tu crois… que grand-frère et papa s'en sortiront sans nous ?, demanda la blonde. Parce que, je n'ai pas envie non plus de voir Alibaba et les autres blessés par eux.

-Même Kassim ?, s'étonna Alice.

-Même lui…, fit Ever avec une voix sombre.

La brune s'étira comme un chat avec un soupire de bien être.

-T'inquiète dont pas, ils seront faire, tous.

Ever sourit tristement, s'étira à son tour, se demandant ce qu'elles allaient bien pouvoir faire en attendant que les autres ne reviennent. Préparer à manger, par exemple. Alors, c'est ce qu'elles feraient. Et puis comme ça, les membres n'auraient qu'à poser les pieds sous la table en arrivant.

-Ça fait un peu la vieille école ça…, soupira Alice.

-Ils vont devenir macho à force.., en ria Ever.

Allant piocher dans leurs réserves de nourritures, Alice remarqua quelque chose de suspect dans le coin de la pièce. Un truc noir longeait les murs à petite vitesse, profitant de la pénombre pour se dissimuler. Ever hurla de stupeur en réalisant qu'un rat s'était introduit dans la pièce, trouant les sacs, grignotant la nourriture à volonté. C'est à l'aide d'un bâton que la blonde fit fuir l'animal.

-Alice, ça va ?

-Je me trouve… super conne là…

Réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer dans l'esprit de sa sœur, Ever éclata de rire. Oui, il y avait bien eu un rat dans leur chambre, comme l'avait dit l'affreux Kassim.

-On a dormi avec un rat ?!, s'écria la blonde, dégoûtée.

Elle se tint les épaules en racontant on ne sait quoi. Il fallut plus de vingt minutes aux deux jeunes filles pour reprendre ce qu'elles faisaient avant d'être interrompues par le rongeur. Durant toute la préparation du repas, les jeunes filles n'arrêtaient pas de penser à -ce qui leur semblait normal à présent - leurs amis. Allaient-ils bien ? Et aussi, avaient-ils rencontré leur terrible paternel ? Oui, parce qu'il ne fallait jamais, faillait **jamais,** énerver papa Jafar. Un membre resté dans la base avec les filles fit irruption dans l'espace restauration, déclarant que les troupes étaient rentrées. Apparemment, quelque chose s'était passé. Abandonnant leur tâche, les filles allaient voir de quoi il était question. Elles virent Alibaba partir et passer en coup de vent devant elles, sans plus les regarder. Kassim avait un air sombre sur le visage et ne fit même pas attention aux deux jeunes filles, de quoi encore les irriter. Elles demandèrent donc quelques explications à Hassan qui était là.

-Un… ami d'Alibaba… ?

-Ouais. On a été obligé de battre en retraite. Même Kassim n'avait rien pût faire, continua l'homme. On n'a rien pu ramener non plus.

-Quelle misère.., soupira Ever. Pas d'autres problèmes sinon ? Personne n'est blessé ?

-Quelques nez cassés, rien de très grave. Malgré notre grand nombre, trois personnes ont réussi à nous mettre en échec.

-Je suppose que Kassim n'est pas disposé à la discussion…, affirma Alice en regardant les autres se soigner.

-Faut même pas y penser. Dan un état de nerf tel que le sien, il pourrait vous mordre, poursuivit Hassan. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qui est prévu pour la suite. Je suppose qu'on va devoir se calmer quelques temps.

-Tu m'étonnes, firent les deux filles en même temps.

Elles s'en retournèrent donc à la préparation du repas. Alice alluma des bougies et des chandelles dans la grande salle, la nuit ne permettant pas de voir à moins d'un mètre. Ever en profita pour donner les assiettes aux membres avec le sourire. Alibaba n'était pas apparut durant le repas, tout comme Kassim, inquiétant la blonde. Alice servit une assiette et demanda de l'apporter au blond dans sa chambre, tandis qu'elle s'occuperait du brun qui était derrière la base. Ever partit avec le plat chaud dans les mains, traversa l'endroit pour se poster devant la porte du garçon. Devait-elle entrer ? Elle pouvait comprendre qu'Ali avait besoin de solitude mais ce n'était pas une raison pour sauter le repas. Elle toqua une fois. Pas de réponse. Elle retenta la chose en appelant son ami, toujours sans réponse. Elle décida d'entrer et s'arrêta net devant le vide complet de vie. Elle posa alors l'assiette à même le sol et se mit à courir dans les couloirs. Arrivée, complètement décoiffée et essoufflée dans la salle, la nouvelle tomba.

-Alibaba a disparu ! Il n'est pas dans sa chambre !

Hassan et Zaynab se levèrent, l'air inquiet sur le visage. Alice revint en même temps, n'en revenant pas.

-Kassim !, cria la brune en se retournant.

* * *

_**Séphy :**_ Voilà quoi !

_**Alice :** _Pourquoi...? Nan, en fait, je me tais...

_**Moi :**_ Ah? (*.*)

_**Ever :**_ J'ai l'énorme sentiment que ça va pas être aussi simple que ça.

_**Moi&Séphy :**_ Nous ne voyons pas de quoi vous parlez. (QvQ)

_**Kassim :**_ Mouai... Je passe pour un gros connard mais à part ça, Ever est une sainte ni touche et je ne sais quoi encore. Vous nous prenez pour des buses ou quoi?!

_**PandiPanda :**_ Mais il va se clamer le gangster !

**_Moi&Séphy :_** Panda ? (0.0)

_*bataille de poêle à frire lancée*_

* * *

Merci à toutes celles (on se doute bien qu'il n'y a que des filles sur le Fandom) qui ont lut ce chapitre ! En espérant vous revoir bientôt !

Question du jour : De quoi sont réellement capables les membres de troupe des Brumes?

Un grand merci, La Coopteam de Magi.


	3. Chapter 3

HHHHHHEEEELLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO ! _*poêle à frire dans la gueule*_

Ok... je sais, pour celles qui attendaient ce chapitre, presque trois semaines, ça fait long. Je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuse (ne blâmez pas mes collègues, c'est moi qui gère la sortie des chapitres...), j'ai juste oublié.

Alors, _**MikageKun**_? Pas trop déçue que ce ne soit pas Sinbad le père ? XD Moi, je me marre toujours autant de ta review, et pas que moi. Non, Jafar correspond vraiment à ce profil. Enfin bon...

J'ai l'heureux honneur de vous présenter une nouvelle collaboratrice dans la _CoopTeam_ de Magi. J'ai nommée **HarmoneBlack** ! _*applaudit* *confettis qui tombent* *poêle à frire dans la gueule x2*_ Ok je me calme... Bon, son profil est sur le mien, comme pour **Séphy** et **Panda**. Mais attention quand vous dormirez la nuit, Envy n'est peut être pas loin... Il hante déjà Séphy..._*rire diabolique d'HarmoneBlack* *frissons dans le dos de Séphy*_

Sinon, pour la suite, nous en sommes à l'écriture du Chapitre 9. Disons qu'il a du mal à sortir le petit. (HarmoneBlack : Poussez madame ! Poussez ! / Moi : Oh... Mais... Ok...) Donc, en attendant de revoir l'inspiration nous faire l'honneur de nous rendre visite... Avec HarmoneBlack et Séphy, nous avons lancé une fic crossover entre les mondes de **_Magi_ **et _**FullMetal Alchemist**_. Oui, c'est possible... Très même, surtout que nous avons recensé plusieurs ressemblance entre les deux mangas -qui seront expliqués à la fin du chapitre 1, qui paraîtra je ne sais quand- , si jamais vous connaissez FMA. Je suppose que oui. (HarmoneBlack: Mais comment ne pas le connaître ! / Moi : J'approuve ! / Séphy : _*se tire en courant, loin, très loin*_ NNoonnn PAS ENVY ! Au SECOURS !)

**Auteures:** Séphy, PandiPanda, HarmoneBlack et Tiphanoushkoushki.

**Titre : **Les enfants de la nuit.

**Rating :** T (je ne sais pas où cela va nous mener en réalité QuQ)

**Disclamer:** Magi n'est pas à nous, et à personne d'ailleurs... Seulement à Shinobu Ohtaka...

**Paring :** Characters + Ocs, forcément.

Bon, je suppose que cette intro était un peu longue. Toujours est-il que je suis heureuse de paraître mes fics sur ce site, si chaleureux.

On se retrouve en bas de page !

**Chapitre 3 : Leurs réels sentiments.**

C'était la panique à bord, comme on dirait de nos jours. Alibaba avait complètement disparu des radars, pas une seule trace de lui. Beaucoup supposèrent un enlèvement car le blond disait toujours où il allait quand il sortait. De quoi inquiéter tout le monde, normal puisque leur chef n'était plus avec eux. Kassim proposa d'aller le chercher.

-Ah non, vous, vous restez avec les blessés, déclara le brun en regardant les trois filles.

Même Zaynab n'avait pas son mot à dire, soit disant que les autres avaient besoin de mains délicates et attentionnées.

-Il va voir si je suis attentionnée avec lui, gronda la voix d'Alice en voyant un petit groupe partir avec Kassim.

Il faisait encore nuit et les autres étaient épuisés. Pourtant, le brun aux yeux dorés ne pouvait pas abandonner son ami comme ça, dans la nature. C'était au dessus de ses forces, pas après tout ce qu'il avait sacrifié, ce qu'il avait fait. Il laissa donc les filles dans la planque. Elles les regardaient partir sans rien faire. Alice alla voir les blessés et pensât leurs blessures. Elle remarqua des sortes de brûlures au niveau des épaules, des bras et des avant bras, comme si quelque chose les avait serrés très fort. Ever soupira en faisant un bandage. Quelle était la gloire dans tout ce qu'il se tramait ? Sauver des gens, en tuer, piller… et pour finir, trahir. A un moment ou un autre, cela se produira et il y aura des pleurs. Pas pour les autres mais plus pour la blonde et sa sœur. Malgré tout, elles étaient et resteraient fidèles à leur famille… Rien ne garantissait la survie du gang tout entier de plus. A leur capture, se battront-ils jusqu'à la mort ou se laisseront-ils faire ? Soyons réaliste cinq secondes, voulez-vous ? Parce que dans l'état d'esprit actuel de chacun d'entre eux, le gang des Brumes disparaitra avec la mort de ses membres. Et elles dans tout ca ? Des simples espionnes au compte de Sindoria. Pourtant, ces espionnes en question ont réussi à apprécier, même à aimer, cette communauté clandestine. Ca brisait le cœur d'Ever de devoir les abandonner comme ça, juste par devoir. Elle connaissait tout le monde, même après un mois seulement, elle avait apprit à les aimer pour ce qu'ils étaient. Même à rire. C'était triste. Prochainement, elles les trahiraient, froidement et sans se retourner.

C'est à peu près le même résonnement qu'avait suivit l'esprit d'Alice, quelques mètres plus loin. Cependant, elle se sentait encore plus coupable que sa sœur. Oui… Déjà, elle avait passé plus de temps avec le groupe et elle avait même déclaré une fois qu'elle les soutiendrait sans faillir. N'était-ce pas une promesse déjà accordée à quelqu'un d'autre, complètement en contradiction avec celle qu'elle avait faite devant tout les membres de la troupe des Brumes ? Là était tout le problème. Ever, elle, pouvait encore s'estimer heureuse de ne pas avoir lié autant de lien avec chaque membre. En comparaison, le vide qu'Ever pouvait bien ressentir n'était rien par rapport au sentiment de sa sœur. L'ultime trahison pour Alice est sans doute faite par son propre cœur.

__Maudit soit-il !, se récria intérieurement la jeune fille en rangeant le matériel de secours._

Une fois la troupe mise au lit pour un repos réparateur, les filles rejoignirent leur chambre. Zaynab fut la première à se jeter dans ses draps, complètement épuisée. Alice et Ever, pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, dormirent dos à dos, ne voulant pas imposer à l'autre son visage tourmenté de remords. Bien évidemment, aucune des deux ne réussit à fermer l'œil de la nuit. L'aurore arriva bien trop vite à leur goût. Sans pour autant paraître fatiguée, Alice se leva la première, pensant sa sœur encore dans les bras de Morphée. C'est quand la blonde se tourna de trois quart, ses yeux bleu-gris las vers sa sœur que l'autre compris qu'effectivement, elle non plus n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Alice sourit faiblement à Ever et mis ses chaussures pour descendre préparer le petit déjeuné. La blonde la suivit non sans peine –de si bon matin tout de même, il ne devait pas être plus de sept heure- dans les couloirs interminables à présent. Arrivée dans la pièce leur servant de cuisine, elles se mirent à l'effort.

-Tu crois que les autres ont trouvé Alibaba ?, demanda soudainement Ever à sa sœur.

Alice s'arrêta un instant dans tous ses mouvements, sembla réfléchir, puis repartit à sa tâche sans répondre. Ever compris que la brune n'avait pas trop aimé le ton qu'avait employé Kassim à leur encontre. Un soupire passa entre les lèvres d'Alice.

-Je l'espère vraiment. Il n'avait pas l'air en forme notre blondinet.

-Et bien il est introuvable.

Les filles sursautèrent de concert et regardèrent, alertes, l'encadrement de la porte. Elles soupirèrent de mécontentement mêlé de soulagement en découvrant Kassim. Il s'approcha d'elles, les salua brièvement avant de prendre une miche de pain et de s'asseoir à même le sol. Il n'avait pas l'air content, là, à regarder la terre battue devant lui. Alice continua son activité sans se soucier du brun qui était dans le coin de la pièce. Ever, plus soucieuse, lui prépara quelque chose de consistant, qu'il accepta. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui.

-Il a réellement été enlevé alors…, affirma la blonde en regardant le brun.

Il hocha la tête, toujours son regard posé sur le sol.

-Vous allez continuer les recherches n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle.

-Bien sûr qu'ils vont continuer. Il n'est pas question d'abandonner maintenant, lança Alice, furieuse. C'est un de nos meilleurs membres et un ami précieux.

Kassim faillit s'étouffer, alertant les deux jeunes filles. Il réussit à reprendre son souffle et se mit à rire aux éclats. Elles ne comprirent pas grand-chose à la réaction du garçon. Il était plutôt de mauvaise humeur puis, là, sans prévenir personne, rit à en perdre la raison. Il s'arrêta devant le regard interrogateur et inquiet de ses deux autres membres féminins. Il leur sourit amicalement, se leva en soupirant, s'étira et les regarda à son tour.

-Vous le considérez vraiment comme un ami ?, questionna t-il, le plus sérieusement du monde.

Sans ce concerter, les filles répondirent par l'affirmative. Kassim parut être surpris durant un instant puis reprit un visage amical.

-C'est bien, fit-il avant de poser le reste de son petit déjeuné sur une table de fortune avant de repartir.

Alice frissonna, au même titre qu'Ever. Elles avaient eût l'impression qu'un vent glacial leur avait traversé le corps à la phrase du jeune homme. Sans plus s'attarder sur la sensation étrange ressentie, les deux sœurs reprirent leur travail. Préparer le petit déjeuné pour une centaine de personnes était un exploit en soit, surtout dans des conditions telles que celle-ci. Dix heures approchait et la salle de restauration était pleine. Les filles distribuèrent les victuailles, aidées par Zaynab et d'autres membres encore valides. Kassim était dans un des coins de la pièce à observer son petit monde, mettant assez mal à l'aise Alice. Ever le remarqua et essaya de détendre l'atmosphère. Sa sœur lui sourit faiblement, comme depuis des jours déjà, lui assurant qu'il n'était pas nécessaire qu'elle s'embête à essayer de la faire rire. C'était idiot et inutile. Ever arrêta donc, perdant toute sa bonne humeur, elle aussi… Elle regarda Kassim qui lui sourit. Lui, c'était une énigme vivante. Personne n'arrivait vraiment à le cerner, même pas ses compagnons de longues dates. On savait juste qu'il était froid aux premiers abords, colérique à ses moments et parfois taquin. Enfin, c'était toujours très rare et quand ces moments arrivaient, il fallait en profiter. Ever détourna le regard pour manger son assiette. C'était assez fatiguant de devoir toujours analyser le monde environnant.

La troupe des Brumes repartit l'après midi même pour continuer les recherches. Les filles ne firent rien d'autre de plus que la veille en matière d'activités : vérifier les blessures des uns, resserrer les bandages pour les autres, préparer à manger. C'est une fois la nuit tombée que l'expédition revint. Une aura noire entourait Kassim. Que c'était-il encore passé aujourd'hui pour que le jeune homme soit dans une humeur de chien ? Il partit en dehors de la base, l'air furieux. D'un comme un accord, les filles le suivirent pour mander quelques explications. Le brun était partit devant un arbre à la structure étrange et il regardait le sol, les poings serrés. Alice s'approcha la première avec prudence, laissant sa sœur en arrière. Si jamais il devait y avoir bagarre, elle préférait tout prendre plutôt que de mettre sa sœur en danger.

-Kassim…, appela doucement la brune.

Le susnommé tourna lentement le visage vers la jeune fille, ses yeux dorés irradiants de colère. Il s'adoucit un peu en constatant qu'Ever était aussi présente.

-Inquiètes ?, demanda sèchement le brun aux deux jeunes filles.

-Beaucoup pour être plus exacte, répondit Ever en s'approchant.

La blonde s'approcha à son tour, tandis que Kassim faisait face à Alice. Un combat visuel était lancé. Aucun des deux ne lâchait le morceau, Kassim pour son soudain mutisme et Alice pour en savoir plus. Ever se sentait mal à l'aise, constatant avec horreur que des Rukhs noirs entouraient le brun, contrairement à ceux d'Alice qui étaient eux d'un blanc illuminé. La sensation étrange ressentit le matin même s'expliquait donc. La blonde avala difficilement sa salive, prit sa sœur par le bras pour la faire reculer, à la stupeur des deux autres. Une expression inquiète était peinte sur son visage, tandis qu'un faux sourire apparu sur celui du brun. La luminosité d'un soir d'été donnait encore plus de contraste entre les trois protagonistes : blanc et noir.

-Pourquoi recules-tu ?, demanda t-il.

Alice se tourna pour voir sa sœur. Elle n'était pas capable de voir les Rukhs donc elle ne comprenait pas la réaction d'Ever. L'intéressée secoua la tête de façon négative, priant son interlocuteur d'explique la situation. Celui-ci répondit qu'il devait faire une annonce à tout le groupe et que tout serait dit. Ils partirent vers la base, pressés, tout les trois. Kassim rameuta la troupe des brumes dans la salle de restauration, monta sur une sorte d'estrade faite avec des pierres cassées et leva les bras pour capter l'attention de tous.

-Comme vous le savez, Alibaba a été enlevé. Nous l'avons trouvé cette nuit avec l'ennemi.

Des murmures s'élevèrent alors. Personnes ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait. Ceux qui avaient été présent lors des faits racontèrent ce qu'il s'était passé. Alibaba avait littéralement changé de bord durant les deux derniers jours, tout ça à cause d'un ami et d'un Roi : Sinbad, le conquérant de sept donjons et Roi de Sindoria. Kassim leva à nouveau les bras, cette fois ci pour calmer les membres, perdus. Alice et Ever se regardèrent, les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Ce pourrait-il que Sin ce soit allié à la cause que défend Ali et les autres ou le blond aurait-il été forcé de faire quelque chose pour Sindoria ? Angoisse, peur, stress, haine faisaient flot dans le cœur des membres du groupe. Kassim tempéra du mieux qu'il pouvait.

-Je vous demande donc, étant à présent le chef du gang des Brumes, de ne rien faire pour Alibaba : il est exclu du groupe puisqu'il est avec l'ennemi.

Alice serra les dents. Comment pouvait-il prendre ce genre de décision ? Un vent de panique prit place dans la base. Ever serra son sceptre rétractable (tient, ça fait longtemps) de toute ses forces pour ne pas perdre le contrôle. Les Rukhs noirs avaient disparu mais Kassim avait toujours un visage à faire peur à un mort. Sombre, froid mais convaincu par ses dires. Plusieurs protestations furent vite maitrisées. Il ne fallait pas que le groupe se disperse maintenant. Ever, prise d'une panique impossible attrapa le bras d'Alice, attirant son attention. Un seul regard suffit aux deux jeunes filles pour se comprendre. S'il y avait rencontre entre le groupe et le blond, ils allaient devoir se battre.

-Ca sent mauvais…, murmura Alice à sa sœur.

L'autre hocha la tête tandis que le nouveau chef descendait de son estrade de fortune, l'air toujours sombre. Les filles partirent discrètement dans leur chambre pour une petite discussion à chaud.

-La guerre… il a déclaré la guerre…, fit Ever en un murmure lugubre.

Alice soupira et mis sa tête entre ses mains. Que pouvaient-elles faire à présent ? Se soulever contre Kassim, à elles deux, au risque de se mettre à dos tout le monde ?

-La belle affaire que voilà…, soupira plus fortement la brune.

Ever baissa la tête, pris une de ses mèches blondes entre ses doigts et joua nerveusement avec. Il n'y avait rien à faire pour le moment. La blonde préférait attendre pour voir ce qu'il se passerait. Mieux valait, dans ce genre de situation, patienter pour mieux agir ensuite. Et puis, ce n'était qu'une simple supposition, rien n'était prouvé. Et puis, contrairement à Alice, Ever était capable de voir les Rukhs des personnes qui les entouraient, ainsi pour voir lire dans leur cœur. Et les Rukhs ne mentent jamais sur les intentions et les sentiments des personnes. Alors quand la blonde avait déclaré que Kassim avait l'intention de déclarer la guerre, elle était donc sure de son argument. Alice, pour sa part, ne savait plus quoi penser. Se battre était une chose mais, contre qui ? Alibaba, hors de question. Sa famille, et puis quoi encore ? Contre Kassim, il ne fallait même pas y penser. Pourtant il fallait bien faire quelque chose.

-Nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour voir une guerre éclater... C'est ce qu'on voulait éviter..., fit la blonde à voix basse.

Elles avaient une épée de Damoclès au dessus de la tête : elles ne pouvaient pas contacter Alibaba, ni même Jafar. Elles ne pouvaient pas non plus partirent et laisser le groupe dans l'état actuel. A son tour, Ever se prit la tête entre les mains. Attendre, s'était aussi pour les lâches. Mais dans une logique d'assassin, c'était toujours au moment opportun de frapper. Alice s'enfouit dans les draps sans même un regard à sa sœur. L'autre resta un moment à regarder la Lune qui était haute. Le jour n'allait pas tarder, autant dormir le temps qu'il restait. On dit toujours que la nuit porte conseil. A voir...

Le lendemain, la troupe des Brumes était en effervescence. A n'y rien comprendre. Les armes magiques étaient rassemblées dans la grande salle de restauration tandis que Kassim et Hassan les comptaient. Dans les souvenirs des deux jeunes filles, il y en avait beaucoup moins. Curieuse, Ever alla aux nouvelles.

-Ah, ça. C'est le stock que nous a ramené notre marchand d'armes., répondit le brun, de mauvaise humeur.

C'est à peine s'il ne la renvoyait pas sur-le-champ. Ever s'en retourna, mit au courant Alice dont les yeux devenaient rouges de colère. Il fallait tempérer. D'après les évènements de la veille, ça n'arrangeait rien. Si le groupe commençait à se fournir en armes, c'était vraiment une guerre qui se préparait. Ever empêcha Alice d'aller dire ce qu'elle pensait à leur stupide chef. L'intéressé, alerté par le chahut, tourna le visage vers les deux membres féminins de la troupe. Alice avait un air sombre, Ever lui tirant le bras en arrière, lui disant que cela ne servait à rien d'user de la violence dans ce genre de moment. Il plissa les yeux, souffla et continua sa tâche.

-Laisse, je t'en prie, supplia Ever à sa sœur.

Pour ne pas faire de peine à sa sœur, la brune se retint mais partit, furieuse, de la base. Elle avait besoin de se vider la tête. La blonde tourna la tête vers Kassim qui jetait un œil méfiant et attentif à Ever, puis elle regarda le dos sombre d'Alice avancer vers l'extérieur.

__Ce qu'elle peut être impulsive cette fille, pensa lascivement la jeune magicienne._

Elle partit donc à sa poursuite. La brune avait la tête baissée, marchait à une cadence anormalement rapide puis se mit à courir. N'ayant pas le choix, Ever en fit de même. Elle n'arrivait pas à la suivre. N'ayant pas les capacités physiques pour assumer la course poursuite dans le dédale de rues des bidonvilles, elle mit du temps avant de retrouver Alice. Elle avait dû faire appel aux Rukhs pour l'aider, encore une fois. C'est au bord d'une crête que sa sœur s'était arrêtée.

-Kassim, espèce d'abruti ! C'est pas possible ! Mais pourquoi on en arrive là ?! hurlait-elle face au grand large.

La blonde s'approcha tout en restant silencieuse, attendant patiemment qu'Alice reprenne son calme.

__C'est bon signe, elle relâche la pression. C'est déjà ça, se dit Ever._

C'est après un grand cri sorti du plus profond d'elle, que la jeune brune se retourna pour faire face à sa sœur.

-Tout va bien, je suis calme. Très calme et j'ai toute ma tête., dit-elle en souriant.

Mais Ever savait bien que ce n'était que des paroles, qu'au fond elle se sentait impuissante et que cela la rendait malade. A cela se rajoute le fait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour Kassim même si elle ne le disait pas haut et fort. La situation était compliquée et le choix qu'elles prendraient sera décisif pour la suite.

-Je n'ai pas envie de rentrer tout de suite..., murmura Alice.

Ses yeux étaient vides de toute conviction. Il était clair que rentrer maintenant ferait surgir le côté malsain d'Alice. Que pourrait-elle faire à Kassim au moment où elle le verrait ? Ever n'en savait rien et elle ne voulait pas tenter le diable non plus. Alors la magicienne lui tendit sa main, l'autre l'accepta et elles partirent vagabonder de ca et là dans la ville. Beaucoup de personnes discutaient à vive voix, complètement excités. Les conversations allaient à vives allures, laissant peu de temps aux filles d'analyser la situation. Tous ne parlaient que d'une chose : le troisième Prince Saluja, Alibaba. Ce nom fit tilt dans l'esprit des deux sœurs.

-Au palais royal, répondit un habitant à Ever quand elle demanda où il avait vu le Prince. Il est en train de négocier avec le Roi Ahbmad. Cela fait vingt minutes qu'il est à l'intérieur et toujours pas de nouvelles.

Les filles partirent en direction du palais, sans trop se poser de questions. Il y avait un monde fou là-bas : des gens du bidonville étaient présents. Elles se frayèrent un chemin dans la foule et s'arrêtèrent. Les portes étaient loin, grandes et imposantes. Elles se dressaient fièrement, séparant clairement deux mondes : les riches des pauvres, un monde de plaisir et d'oisiveté, et un autre de souffrance et de labeur. Les gens criaient contre la garde qui s'efforçait de rester calme et d'apaiser la foule. Dans ce chahut impossible, Alice tourna le visage pour balayer la foule du regard. Elle s'arrêta nette, son visage se crispant en une grimace de peur. Ever, comme toujours, agrippa le bras de sa sœur. Elle regarda ensuite dans la même direction qu'Alice et resta stupéfaite.

-Faut qu'on dégage., affirma Ever pour sa sœur.

Cette phrase fut comme un déclique, débloquant la brune. Elles se mirent à courir. Quelle ironie, avoir traversé une foule entière pour faire quoi au final, repartir à cause de gamins un peu trop curieux. De base, il n'était pas prévu de rencontrer le petit Aladdin et Morgiana dans une foule aussi grande. Alors bon, au risque de devoir quelques explications aux enfants, les filles préféraient décamper vite fait bien fait. Bien vite, elles s'essoufflèrent et finirent leur course sur les genoux.

-Je crois qu'on a eut peur du jugement qu'ils pouvaient avoir sur nous…, fit Ever à sa sœur. Tu aurais vu leurs têtes quand ils nous ont vus…

Alice resta muette comme une tombe, les épaules tremblantes. La magicienne ne voyait que le dos de sa sœur et non son visage. Elle préférait la laisser se calmer toute seule. D'ordinaire, la jeune fille agissait dans l'ombre et donc, personne ne savait qui était derrière ce qu'il leur arrivait. A une différence près quoi…

-Ah, vous êtes là…

Kassim, pour la première fois depuis que les filles le connaissaient, était à leur recherche. Apparemment, le gang changeait de planque puisqu'Alibaba connaissait l'emplacement de l'actuelle cache. Il avait donc besoin de bras pour emmener le matériel. Alice partit devant, laissant les deux autres derrière elle. Kassim n'arrêtait pas de la fixer, laissant échapper des Rukhs noirs autour de lui. Ever frissonna, la température ambiante était descendue d'un coup.

-Dis-moi, on va vraiment laisser Alibaba comme ça ?, demanda innocemment la blonde.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Pour l'heure, il fallait mettre le groupe en sureté.

Un jour était passé depuis l'irruption du troisième Prince Saluja dans le palais royal. Les rumeurs allaient bon trains depuis. Tous disaient que les négociations avaient échoué et que le Roi avait passablement ignoré le jeune garçon. Cela fit sourire Kassim. Comme quoi, même le pauvre Alibaba ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment. Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, les troupes se regroupèrent dans une pièce exigüe car Alibaba avait été retrouvé. Il était heureux de retrouver son ami d'enfance, de même que l'autre. La discussion dans laquelle ils s'étaient lancé était devenue houleuse, même dangereuse.

-Tu veux déclencher une guerre ?!, hurla le blond avec stupéfaction.

-Tout le monde veut se débarrasser de la royauté Alibaba ! Il n'y a pas d'autre moyen !, rétorqua l'autre.

Ever secoua la tête, sa sœur la baissant, essayant de se maitriser. C'était un moment difficile pour tous mais les bases étaient posées. Personne ne prononça mot le reste de la discussion. Sauf Alice. Elle n'avait pas supportée le fait que Kassim ait porté la main sur Alibaba. Elle se jeta au secours du blond, à la surprise de tout le monde. Elle regarda ensuite le brun qui tiqua.

-Je ne me suis pas engagée pour voir une guerre éclater ! C'est ça ta philosophie et l'avenir que tu veux donner à ce pays Kassim ?!

Ever aida Alibaba à se relever tandis que sa sœur fixait toujours le chef du gang des Brumes. La lumière déclinante du jour accentuait les ombres du visage des deux jeunes gens, les rendant encore plus sombres qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Les Rukhs noirs de Kassim étaient de retour, s'opposant à ceux blancs d'Alibaba et d'Alice.

-C'est toi qui me déclare la guerre Alice., fit doucement le brun en fronçant les sourcils.

-Non…, souffla son interlocutrice. C'est toi qui l'as voulue…

Ni Ever ni elle ne voulait participer à ce qui allait être une boucherie. Trop d'horreurs avaient pris place dans ce monde alors que tous étaient des êtres humains. Pourtant, le désir de guerre était toujours le plus fort. Alors, les filles décidèrent de quitter le gang et par la même occasion Kassim. Elles prirent leurs affaires sous le bras et sortirent de la cache. Kassim ne fit rien mais rit simplement. En partant, les filles se séparèrent du blond qui ne comprit pas les raisons. Quand il vit Alice partir à toutes jambes, il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Lui aussi venait de se mettre son meilleur ami à dos.

-Je suis désolé Alibaba…, murmura Ever avant de partir.

Elle suivit les Rukhs maintenant bleus nuit de sa sœur jusqu'à la mer. Le port cessait petit à petit ses activités et on voyait une jeune fille marcher sur les quais, visiblement lasse de tout. Ever regarda la silhouette sombre de sa sœur, elle aussi lasse. Leur travail, c'était toujours celui des ingrats. Encore, il fallait prendre une décision et vite : dans deux jours, Kassim et le gang des Brumes passeraient à l'action. C'était un labs de temps assez court pour montrer un plan. Et dans l'état actuel d'Alice, il ne fallait même pas lui demander quoi que ce soit, au risque de se heurter à un mur clouté. Alors, pour une fois…

__C'est à moi de prendre une décision. Nous n'avons plus d'endroit où aller. Je ne veux pas non plus importuner papa et Sin…, pensa la jeune magicienne._

Ever alla à la rencontre de sa sœur qui était en proie à de lourdes questions poussées. La blonde la sortit de sa léthargie apparente et lui sourit.

-Tout ce passera bien., affirma la magicienne.

Alice s'effondra en larmes, pour la première fois depuis des années. Ever la ramassa à la petite cuillère. C'était assez embarrassant, sachant que quelques marins curieux regardaient dans leur direction.

-Idiot ! Idiot ! Ils sont tous idiots ! J'en ai marre ! Papa est un idiot ! Sin est un idiot ! T'es une idiote !, criait la brunette à s'en arracher les cordes vocales.

Les deux jours passèrent et Alice n'avait toujours pas connaissance du plan d'Ever. Celle-ci se gardait bien de lui dire pour ne pas l'alerter. C'était simple, si vaincre la royauté était le but de Kassim, il allait donc s'en prendre directement au Roi. Même si les filles ne portaient pas dans leur cœur Ahbmad, l'assassiner ne rimerait à rien, juste amener le pays à sa ruine. Donc, Ever traina sa sœur jusqu'au palais où la foule était présente. Ever fut horrifié par le spectacle qui se passait sous ses yeux : des Rukhs noirs entouraient et s'élevaient dans les airs, créant une espèce de champ de force nauséabond pour la magicienne. Les habitants pillaient les commerces avoisinant et tuaient leurs anciens camarades de galères. Elle se pinça le nez et entra tête la première dans le flux noir de haine et de tristesse. Alice la suivit, comprenant que quelque d'étrange était en marche.

-Par le Magoi !, hurla Ever, terrorisée.

-Qu'est-ce que…

Là, dans la cours du palais, se trouvait un monstre gigantesque, vêtu de noir seulement, des ailes de démons accrochées dans son dos, des griffes menaçantes et acérées sur ses mains, possédant une dentition extrêmement pointue, sans oublier des yeux… que dire, trois yeux jaunes les fixant d'un air mauvais et largement hostile.

-Attention !, hurla Alibaba de l'autre côté du monstre. Partez d'ici ! Kassim n'est plus lui-même !

Noir est la colère, rouge est la vengeance, bleu est la tristesse, jaune est l'amertume, vert est le dégoût. Aujourd'hui, tous ces sentiments se jouaient dans le cœur des personnes présentes à Balbad.

* * *

_**HarmoneBlack** _: Kassim... non... QASIM il va mourir !

_**Moi** _: Mais laisse ce prénom bon sang !

_**Séphy** _: _*explose de rire*_

**_Alice_ **: Il va mourir ?! Nan mais attends ! C'est une blague j'espère ! Et c'est quoi cette orthographe dégueulasse !?

_**HarmoneBlack** _: Nion. On est sérieuse. Même très sérieuse si tu vois ce que je veux dire ^^ niark. Et moi et mon orthographe, on t'emmerde. Cordialement.

_**Alice** _: O... ook...

_**Moi**_: Attendez, rien n'est fait. On en est qu'à la fin du chapitre 3. Je vous signale que Jafar est PAPA. Il peut se passer plein de..._ *poêle à frire* *meurs dans son sang*_

_**HarmoneBlack** _: _*tient la poêle*_ Comme un Yaoi entre Alibaba et Qasim ! XD

_**Alibaba** _: De quoi ?! Nan mais ça va pas oui !

**_HarmoneBlack_ **: Bah quoi, vous seriez mignon tous les deux QwQ

**_PandiPanda_ **: Ou Judal et Sinbad ^w^ !

**_Séphy&Ever_** : NNAAAAAAANNNNNNN !

**_HarmoneBlack_ **: Moi j'approuve, perso.

**_Envy_ **: C'est bien ma fille ça.

**_Séphy_ **: _*recule vite. TRÈS VITE*_ AAAHHHHH PAS LUI !

_**Kassim** _: Mais quel costume de merde ! J'ai chaud là d'dans !

**_Moi_ **: _*renaît de son sang *_ allez... tous... au diable...

* * *

Bon, cette discussion aurait pût durer plus longtemps que ça... J'essayerais de poster durant la semaine prochaine...

Bonne journée !

Review ? QwQ


End file.
